Marauders: Kingdoms
Marauders: Kingdoms is the final movie in the Marauders franchise. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Moderate * York and a woman have sex off screen in one scene. York is seen naked for a brief scene. Violence & Gore 9/10 Severe * The opening scene of the film involves a group of North Koreans dressed as Americans murdering a group of American citizens, all of it is off screen, but the next scene shows bloodied corpses. * A group of Korean corporals assassinate prison guards (off screen, but the carcasses are shown) * Lots of hitting and punting, characters die after a battle. * Many scenes with daggers and gunfire (but with no visible wounds as a result of gun shots). * Ancient cadavers are shown, one man is well protected but when the wrapping comes off, he shatters on screen * Lots of jokes about dead bodies. In one scene York throws a mummy at his allies; a close up of the mutilated face is shown. This scene is a jump scare. * York kills a native by forcing an arrow through his head. This is sudden, and rather disturbing. * A soldier is shot in the testicle. * Violent and scary themes including North Koreans slaughtering Americans, and damaging mummies to find a mutant cranium made entirely of quartz. * Small children will hate the giant tarantulas and the aliens, and the lead antagonist bursts to pieces at the hands of the Aliens on screen. * One of the bad guys is eaten by a giant swarm of tarantulas many feet long. They swarm consume his eyes as he screeches. They carry him across the ground and drag him headfirst into an enormous spider nest, still screaming. The spider sequence lasts one minute, but is still dismaying. * Another North Korean trooper (the one traveling with Kim) is covered head to toe with huge brown tarantulas for a couple seconds, he is killed by them. Profanity Moderate * One use of "sh*t" one of "f**k" and several uses of "piss","a*s" and "d*ck." Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Moderate * Alcohol drinking to the point of tipsiness and underage smoking. Frightening/Intense Scenes Severe * The scene with the tarantulas will freak people out. * Many corpses are shown. * Lots of maimed bodies, one of which is particularly frightening. * The opening scene in which security guards are gunned down sadistically is dismaying and insulting. * The death count is much lower than the previous Marauders movies. * The ending onscreen killing is very sudden, though bloodless, as Kim fractures onscreen by the laser of a scary Alien. * In a cemetery, we see skeleton warriors, but they turns out to be shamans. These witch doctors attack York and his friend. This scene is scary. * The aliens are scary, and the entire opening sequence is modestly upsetting, as we see men reduced to soot in a missile's explosion. R for some violence and terror. Screenit Alcohol/Drugs (Heavy) * York drinks a glass of beer with the dean of an academy. * In a diner, Luke drinks a bottle of champagne he grabs off of a hostess' tray (intended for someone else). * Harry holds a tumbler of whiskey and gets pretty drunk. Blood/Gore (Heavy) * We see the cryogenic fingers of an embalmed corpse. * York has blood dripping out of his lip after battling various Koreans, as well as a cut through his head. * A pedestrian has a chafe/contusion on his neck. * York opens the wrappings on an embalmed corpse and the body inside is fresh. Exposed to hydrogen, however, instantly causes it to rot. He then opens another that is already in that state, but the mouth is torn open in a macabre fashion. * York makes Luke hold an ancient skeleton. * Kim operates on a mutant carcass that is singed from being dead. We then see him opening the hide, revealing the skeletal structure beneath. * After combating Kim, Harry has loses a nostril and a chunk of his forehead. * The heroes and villains find themselves in the midst of sizable, starved tarantulas. One creeps up behind Kim, but he pounds it (with slime coming out). He then does the same to another (under his head), while a soldier falls back onto a tarantula that speedily bites off his nose and rips open his face. * York has a hole through his ear following a fight. * Too much paranormal strength causes a man's head to suddenly explode, followed by his entire body that breaks down fast. Disrespectful/Bad Behavior (Extreme) * Kim and her followers (North Korean investigators) all are evil (to the point of murdering others). * Harry turns out to be working for North Korea, but only for financial gain. * Regarding Harry being a turncoat, the secret agents then accuse York of being a terrorist. * Harry knocks over a table of people's soft drinks. He then grabs a bottle off of a server's tray and downs it. * Harry calls York a "wannabe" and "mentally deranged". Frightening Scenes (Heavy*) * Scenes listed under "Violence" and "Blood/Gore" can be unsettling, suspenseful and even frightening to young viewers and/or those with low tolerance levels for such material, but not many others. * Elude the Koreans in New Mexico, York enters a town, only to find it being evacuated after a bomb threat. He then hears an emergency procedure public service announcement. Vehicles drive out, and York figures out what to do, realizing the atomic bomb has just been launched. He ends up racing to a retreat, as the atomic blast tatters through the town, obliterating everything in it. The exploding wave then catches and incinerates the fleeing cars. York then comes out of the shelter, banged up, but okay. * We see various corpses and such along walls in an old graveyard that York and Luke have entered. We then see various figures (including one with a skull mask) zipping about and around them. After an encounter with them, the two enter the massive crypt where we see a lot of spiderwebs and plenty of mummies and human remains. During this, a desert creatures ends up biting Luke, followed by others crawling into his clothes. * York opens the wrappings on an embalmed corpse and the body inside is fresh. Exposed to hydrogen, however, instantly causes it to rot. He then opens another that is already in that state, but the mouth is torn open in a macabre fashion. * The Achronite cranium (exposed brain and large eye and nostril sockets) may be frightening to young children when seen looking in closeup. * Kim has York bound to a chair and uses the Achronite cranium's paranormal powers on him. He convulses from that until the cranium is covered. * York and Sandra end up standing and then slowly sinking in a tar pit. York runs off to get something to use to pull them out, and does so with Sandra. He then tries the same with York, but his tool is a big boa, and York does not initially grab it (meaning he sinks further). All of that is played for comedy. * Kim nearly drives York, Sandra, and George off a ledge along which both cars speed. There is a lot of bumping. Spider monkeys then fall into Kim's car, with him throwing one out, but it grabs a twig and is okay. The good car then comes to a halt, followed by Kim's flying up through the air and skimming over the good car before crashing to a stop. * The heroes and villains find themselves in the midst of sizable, starved tarantulas. One creeps up behind Kim, but he pounds it (with slime coming out). He then does the same to another (under his head), while a soldier falls back onto a tarantula that speedily bites off his nose and rips open his face. The rest run from the tarantulas, with George using the Achronite cranium to ward off the spiders from him and York, while Kim climbs out of harm's way. York and a man battle, with slaps and punts, while one hostile falls to the ground and the tarantulas cover and eat him fast. There are callous punches between York and the man who even tries to snap York's neck, but York repeatedly whacks him with a large log, causing that man to fall back into the tarantulas that speedily eat him, and carry his body back to their eggs (we his feet sticking out of the pile). * Sandra drives an amphibian off a ledge. It lands on a oak tree that is sticking out of the ledge and curves down to drop the car into the ditch below it. The treeoak then snaps up and strikes various Koreans who are rappelling down the side, sending them falling away to their (offscreen) deaths. Sandra, York, Harry, and George then end up going over three super towering waterfalls, with the last one sending all falling from the vehicle (but everyone is fine at the bottom). * Indiana and the others race to descend a spiral staircase when the stairs pull into the wall. All end up stranded with nowhere left to stand and thus fall, but the distance is only one foot and all are unharmed. * We see various old corpses inside a cavern, with Harry handing one for York to hold. * We see various extraterrestrial skeletons, including one that is decapitated. When the latter gets its head back, it then moves. Guns/Weapons (Extreme) * Pistols/Blunderbusses/Gardner Guns/Grenades/Rockets/Broadswords/Harpoons/Knives/Atomic Bombs/Arrows: Carried and/or used to threaten, injure or assassinate others and/or destroy property. See "Violence" for details. * Troopers hold rifles in a military convoy.. Imitative Behavior (Extreme) * Phrases: "Mother****er," "Die," "See you, d*ck," "What an a*s" "Are you crazy?" "You dumb piece of sh*t," "Shut the hell up," "You're mentally deranged" "Bi*ch please," "Mindless zombie," "That is insane," "Okay Einstein," "Don't be such a pr*ck," "Retard alert," "Oh, for God's sake," "You are one nutty wannabe," "Jesus Christ, shut your trap," "Goddammit," "America much eat," and "Piss off," * All of the movie's stunts, combat and action may be enticing for children to imitate. * Teenagers in a sports car take selfies with various army vehicles on the street. * Harry knocks over a table of people's soft drinks. * To elude inquisitors, Harry drives his chopper (with York on the back) through an aquarium, but falls over, with the two of them crashing through an exhibit. * Harry does tricks with a knife. * After getting caught up in a beanstalk, Harry does the Tarzan thing by swinging from vine to vine. * We see various warriors sporting tattoos. Category:Movies Category:Marauders Category:R Category:Adult Movies Category:1001 Spears Cinematic Universe Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears